dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Asteriea/Archive4
Category:UserTalk Archive Owl for Joaquin One Last Eos Hurrah! OOC: All your Eos chars are invited. Party will last Saturday-Saturday OOC so everyone has a chance to RP! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:02, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Manon Neuer RE That sounds great! Let me just make her talk bubble first :P Evelyn and Jessie Thanks for sorting her! So, as for the RP, where do you want to RP them? Maybe here? Manon and Eloise Would North Side Diagon Alley? Also that's awesome! Who's your favorite character? LIES "ANYWAY JESSIE LOVES EEKU MORE" LIES LIES LIES LittleRedCrazyHood 23:04, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi. NAP said Keeva'd manage the Magpies, so I updated that. Magpies I updated the blog, with Lilly's permission. I hope that's okay. the velez can we add a twin? aka triplets? Captains Can the adult teams pls have captains? I know having managers defeats the purpose, but idk... captains could be of help to the managers when it comes to calling players into the field/make last minute calls and all. *shrug* Take HSM as an example. :P Pleaaaaase? :firstly: yaaaas~ ik deanie soc was interested? any idea who'd make the last kid? secondly: yAY TY ILY *tacklehugs* Maybe... Evelyn Maersk and GC1? Maybe here? Sure! Julchen Yeah, she's accepted, or, she should be. :) Hi! I was wondering if I could use your Char Page V2? Thanks! Thanks! Hi! Just stumbled upon this and thought you might like to see it. ;) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 02:10, October 5, 2015 (UTC) now thinking if the consent's given for cara to be made, what if there was a legal battle over custody :] yaaas yaaaas For Sera Yay Awards! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:49, October 8, 2015 (UTC) MORE awards! I'm bringing back edit awards!!! You're not too far from the Snape Award! Woot! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:08, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Templates I was wondering if I could please use your more recent page template, by any chance? It's cool if I can't. :) *bleats* I just now realized we've never really done a roleplay before. Anddd I need to go to sleep soon but there should totally be Joaquin/Valentin and/or Joaquin/Rheine roleplay because acquainting/re-acquainting and ARMP. Also I should get around to really making Kila *headdesk* also- I'm going to stop before I flood this owl with too many also's. 13:51, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Jessie and Tilly? exactly what it says on the tin. Hey, Thanks for the welcome! I'm really looking forwards to roleplaying here- so sure, we can rp them together at Hogwarts or they could meet up beforehand or something. And you can just call me Blaze, after my warriors fursona (but tbh I'm not really in that fandom anymore). ohwaitihavenosigyetso --- my talk For Lena Dear Lena Schmidt, Your father, Derrick Schmidt, has been found dead in his German house on June 21st, 2026, from natural causes. RE: Yeah, of course. I was going to just start one, but I didn't know if I should. :p I don't have any preference for when, but probably not right now because she's having an encounter with another character at Madame Malkin's. As for where, it's totally up to you, I'm good with anywhere :) Where you tend a rose, my lad, A thistle cannot grow 14:42, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi~ I was wondering if you could sort Bituin Luna for me? Also, would you like to rp some time? Thanks! Maybe Manon/Eloise or Bituin/Joaquin? Okie! Maybe here? Sure! Hmm...I have no idea tbh. I guess it's up to you? *shrug* Just out of curiousity (and how the rp is going), are they friends? Or just postive acquaintances? Okay~ Among others Evanses! Yes! Jessie and AW. Yes. The house? Or out? Maybe here or here? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 00:42, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Question Hi~ I was wondering if I could use Taylor Swift as a model for the 'Salem Secret Circle'? Thanks! It's totally fine :D Thanks anyways. Template Page I was wondering if I could use your less recent character page template? Late in line... She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head Oh, gosh, sorry for not replying sooner. Yeah, Hogsmeade sounds fine. She's in Ollivander's (Diagon Alley one), but I don't think that place is pretty active right now so she can just be at Hogsmeade xD And.... how about Honeydukes? Where you tend a rose, my lad, A thistle cannot grow 21:43, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Quick question, Am I allowed to use the template you have on Craig's page for Cassandra? It's alright if I can't, I just wanted to know. Where you tend a rose, my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:41, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thank you! Where you tend a rose, my lad, A thistle cannot grow 00:07, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Joalyn BrOTP Should we rp them at Manila? Bc Celyn very much wants to tackle hug Joaquin rn xD two questions Are we still doing the quadruplets with Deanie? :3 Bc I'm gonna take this weekend to plan and need to know who. Secondly, are you actually gonna use Avalon? x3 :dhfuenskdhfhrhfudjak I think I finally figured out the models? *w* Cedric's Position Cedric Macmillan has been accepted into the Department of Magical Games and Sports! He is now officially the Head of his Department! Congratulations! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:15, October 15, 2015 (UTC) YAAAAAAS Imma go and post first. <3 Hehe You remember when you said that I can use Taylor Swift? Well, just thought I'd let you know that I will be using her apparently...Just thought you should know. If I can't then, let me know? (goshIsuckatwritingowls) the king of dorks aka quentin, is in sorting. pleaaaaase sort him as soon as you can? Dankeeee~ *and then can we rp him and sera?* <3 Squibs Hey Kib! I noticed you left a comment on the Alison Wofsy forum about Squibs being exotic. I don't think that they are? Exotics are chars who have abilities beyond the norm that make them special. With Squibs, it's actually quite the opposite-- taking characteristics away from a char. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:36, October 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Canonically rare, probably. My personal thoughts on that are that since for such a long time, pure-blooded wizards were of an elite status, someone labeled a Squib from such a family was probably hushed up and they were sent away to live with Muggles (because, let's be honest, living as a Squib in the Wizarding World... I still don't see how that would be a sensible life choice?). So my guess is, sort of like how people used to suppress their sexuality to fit in... those who were Squibs were just hush-hushed. So maybe they weren't as uncommon as history suggests? Or maybe I'm making that up. :P So while they might be rare... they really don't have exotic abilities, so for that reason, I don't think we need to consider them exotic. The end. xD Sorry for the ridiculously long owl. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:40, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Auror Cases! We have some new Auror cases! Elvira and Kea are partnered up for this one! Please post with Kea in Renee's office! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:24, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I have a quick question for you whenever you're available :P You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 05:01, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Would you be so kind as to... She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head MORE NICKNAMES Yaaaaas, it's useful so yeah XD uHHHH Моё судно на воздушной подушке полно угрей :D 03:06, October 19, 2015 (UTC) upset toddler We should RP Craig/Tessa. :3 ::Yeee~ We can start them now, if you want? :3 And like lessa + romeo this weekend? idk ::::I mean, I'm in History now but it's a debate, so I can get on.. xD In Lil Bundles? ::::::nO. My one partner has now begun siding with our arch enemies, and then the other enemies are targetting my group, and the last and third person is doing jack. No. I give up. I. Am. Neutral. ::::::::Thanks, but you're not really here? :P but still thanks~ *tacklehugs* my throat is also hurting bc sick so i can't shout over them to slay :/ at least crush is in arch enemy and it gives us something to talk/pester each other about xD GC1 http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ravenclaw_Quidditch_Team 20:07, October 21, 2015 (UTC) For Craig The GCs Yeah, of course! :) Feel free to start some place and just let me know, if you'd like. Quidditch Ughhh...So, I guess things didn't matter that much, so you can remove Rica from the Magpies (which I would completely prefer), and then I can GM their games, if needed. I know Keeva is their manager, but I'm not one to be very bias, so... Owl for Niele New Sorting system Sounds like an excellent idea - hope to look it over today or tomorrow and get back to you in more detail. :) Alex Jiskran 18:22, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Keeping Up With the Schmidts Soooooo, a couple of things happened. Including: Oh, and Arthur might OD. And Jaye is saying cryptic things about bad things happening to Blake. And Sadie is definitely not okay. LittleRedCrazyHood 00:58, October 28, 2015 (UTC) And Boyce transferred to Durmstrang suddenly, so yeah. And Edmund might attempt suicide, but he isn't dying yet. UPDATE LittleRedCrazyHood 01:21, October 28, 2015 (UTC) AHAHAHAHA i'm not broken no i'm not sad i'm not depressed wHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT :))))) poor cara poor blake poor sadie poor jaye poor ellie poor red poor maisie poor emily poor soa Many things... She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head For Craig Second Message One other thing... She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head madRE ok so do you have any idea what your twin'll be (as in she or he or what) and for that matter, name? i'm re-writing their history to see if you and red like it. x3 Quidditch Hey! I got rid of Noella, who is the Tutshill Keeper, and I just wanted to let you know. If it's really needed, I'm fine with transferring Edmund over to Keeper for Tutshill for the rest of the season, since there's two Chasers for Ballycastle other than him. And, I was wondering if I could use your other page template please? Cara Okay, so, I was thinking 'bout my characters, when I realized Cara's dad is dead and idk what's up with her mum. Is Adriana dead, or...? :P Linguistic Help It's NaNoWriMo month, and I've decided have to finish this story I've been working on for ever. Do you remember ages ago when I got your help with finding the word/phrase/whatever летающихмятыкроликалюдей, "people of the flying mint bunnies", which cut down and shortened was летатьмятaкроликлюдей? Well that's plural, right? What's the singular? One person of the flying mint bunnies? "Person" not "people"? Both long and the contracted version. And what's "flying mint bunnies" smashed into a single word? And what about one "flying mint bunny"? I'm sorry to both you with these Astrauckasian questions. -R.A.B. 14:20, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Auror Debrief In the Training Room. Debriefing the Greer Family missions. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:54, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Some Things Are at Work Kibkeeeeeykkkk (can I call you that??? x3), Ella is needed in her office ouo 00:35, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Daniel/Jessie Yule Ball? Hi! I'm so sorry that we haven't had chance to RP Daniel and Jessie together to arrange the yule ball things - we never seem to have been on chat at the right time together. If you still want them to go together though, they can do, I'd love that :D Daniel's written her a letter to ask her to come - let's pretend he was too scared to send it sooner :P ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:19, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Joalyn Petition signed. xD RPs I started Lessa, and you can jump in w/ Lena on the RP here~ c: Questiok I signed my character, Elina Ström, up for a job in the Ministry of Magic here, and I was just wondering when and how I will found out if she has been accepted in the preferred position. I'm not sure who is in charge of all of that, so I just figured I would contact an administrator. Thanks! -- I suspect the nargles are behind it. 16:41, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Lil Bundles? Hey! I know you said you were working on essays, but if you want, Katie/Lina still have that RP in Lil Bundles. (Faith/Joaquin also have one in the Slytherin Common Room, but I figured Katie/Lina was more important to you :P) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:04, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Howdy partner! Gryffindor needs ya to post with Craig, so if ya could do at your earliest possible connivence. "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 20:33, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Letter for Lena Schmidt Delivered posthumously from Emily Schmidt. Hiii! So I still want to make Cara. xD Where's her mum, anyways? America? :P Uh oh... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:21, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Uh oh! Never forgiving you for this -_- It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 19:10, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Danger is a risky business... Reaching out... Long live Pioneers; Rebels and Mutineers; Go forth and have no fear; Come close and lend an ear This doesn't look good... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 00:52, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Shay Mitchell Remember Sapphire? Well she's back for the summer, but she's probably changed since third year, and her model was supposed to be Shay in the future, except she got deleted... since Manon is inactive, would it be alright if I used her? Sapphire will be gone once summer ends, so it's just temporary... :3 Things are starting to get worse... It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 15:12, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Time is like thunder... Yikes!! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:26, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Uh oh... It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 16:09, January 10, 2016 (UTC) The most shoplifted food item in the U.S. is candy. In Europe, it's cheese. The heading would have so applied to Alina and her friends if it weren't for the fact DARP revolves mainly around England and Scotland. Oh well. :\ I keep forgetting to owl you and say hi, because we haven't talked in technically a year (random note: it's more fun to yell "I HAVEN'T SHOWERED FOR A YEAR/I HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR A YEAR" instead of "HAPPY NEW YEAR" on New Year's). Anyway, we miss you, Kibkeyk~ If life isn't treating you well, I think you're capable of cursing it to retreating with all your hyperpolyglot-ness (I'm aware this is very, very awkwardly, random, but just roll with it. XD) 23:46, January 10, 2016 (UTC) The only way is down... Stranger things are starting to begin... Yikes!! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:59, January 12, 2016 (UTC) For Kea The debt that all men pay? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:18, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Things are taking a turn for the worse... It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 20:38, January 14, 2016 (UTC) The debt that all men pay... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:29, January 14, 2016 (UTC) This isn't looking good... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:32, January 14, 2016 (UTC) It's life or death now... P.S. Cedrica is weeping. It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 16:25, January 15, 2016 (UTC) This doesn't look good... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:23, January 16, 2016 (UTC) A heavy sigh of relief This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:46, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Uh oh... Yay! A sigh of relief This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:39, January 18, 2016 (UTC) A sigh of relief... It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 18:19, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Audi would have killed you but she doesn't have to Instead of being nocturnal or diurnal, some animals are "crepuscular," meaning they are primarily active during the twilight hours of dawn and dusk. OKAY, SOMEWHAT LATE REPLY, BUT YAAAAAAS KIBKEYK YOU'RE BACK *tacklehugs* Re Nope, she's inactive, and she should probably be taken off the page, so go for it. :) Help my sides are splitting Euan is definitely saying this to someone before I die or my life will be incomplete. The curves of your lips rewrite history. 17:37, February 20, 2016 (UTC) MY SIDES HAVE SPLIT I'VE FOUND THE OFFICIAL WEBSITE FOR THE SIGHTHILL MAFIA AND IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL I'M FUCKING SCREAMING The curves of your lips rewrite history. 01:06, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey Could I possibly share Thomas Brodie-Sangster with you? I've sorta been thinking that I could use him as a model for a kid..? Thanks and have a nice day! Hai I like your character template so I was wondering if I could use it? :3 Oops, forgot to sign AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh (talk) 00:23, March 13, 2016 (UTC) 7 Years lukas graham Hiiii! So, firstly, we miss you. c: How've you been? ^.^ Ahhh... secondly, since you've been gone for almost a month and a half-ish without edits, I think it's safe to assume you've gone inactive? So I'm going to start using Shay Mitchell since Manon isn't really in use (my character is an alumna so they wouldn't cross paths). Should you return (which I hope you do), and you're not okay with sharing... then I'll change her model. :3 But in the meantime... yeah. c: Love you, ma~ (squeeze)